30 Days of Uneventful (Sort of) Life
by Animecrazy13ify
Summary: AU. A 30 Day OTP challenge to celebrate the return of the DGM anime. Chapters for both Kanlena and Laven.
1. Chapter 1

01 – Holding Hands

The city was crowded, as usual, and Kanda could already feel his temper fraying. It seemed that the majority of these morons still had to grasp the concept that they weren't the only people in the fucking world and had to actually look where they were going on the street. Within ten minutes he had been bumped into more times than he could count and if anyone else stood on his feet he was probably going to start throwing people through shop windows.

To be perfectly honest, if it wasn't for the girl weaving through the crowd in front of him he wouldn't be here at all. If it had been anyone else asking him to accompany them on this little shopping expedition he would have point-blank refused. But seeing it was Lenalee… well, he always seemed to be able to make an exception in his usual unfriendly attitude for her.

The stupid rabbit and the _moyashi_ had picked up on this as well and had tried to tease him about it when he and Lenalee had first started officially dating. The stupid rabbit and the _moyashi_ had learned the hard way to never tease him about this subject again.

He looked up and immediately noticed that Lenalee had disappeared from his line of sight. He frowned, scanning the crowd, a slight twinge of (it was not anxiety, he did _not_ feel anxious about things like this) discomfort. However, before he could get too concerned the girl in questions suddenly pushed her way through a tourist group to reach him, panting as she said, "Sorry! Some people cut in front of me and I got dragged along with them. God, I didn't think it would be this busy today."

"It's always busy," he replied, his tone hiding the relief he felt. She smiled at him before she placed her hand in his, saying, "Let's stick together. It'd take ages to find each other in crowds like this."

His fingers instinctually wrapped around hers as she pulled him along. They had been dating for four months now and he no longer felt uncertain whenever she held his hand or hugged or kissed him. Now it was just something that happened and he felt perfectly comfortable with it. It was actually very nice, knowing there was someone there for him who cared.

A jolt of pain sparked from his foot and his jaw clenched. It was also a good thing they were holding hands so she could hold him back when he tried to enact brutal revenge upon the poor soul who had stepped on him.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, I'm back! I've decided to honour the recently announced return of the -Man anime (I'm so excited) I'm going to do a 30 Day OTP Challenge. Each chapter will be a short little piece for either Kanlena or Laven. This is all set in the Four's Problems universe. However, Day 14 and Day 15 will be fanart so they won't be on here (obviously). Thank you to everyone who reads! 'Til next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

02 – Cuddling Somewhere

"Hey," Allen greeted as Lavi staggered through the front door. The red head smiled weakly as Timcampy came bounding up to him. He tickled the dog's ears and said to Allen, "Babe, I tell you, I am wiped out."

"Don't call me babe," replied Allen, brushing past his boyfriend into the kitchen, "Tea?"

"Please. And if you need me, I'll be on the couch, in foetal position, rocking back and forth and crying." Allen heard the sound of Lavi's bag hitting the couch, followed by a louder thump as the American's body hit the upholstery. "You got any of that Oolong stuff?"

"No. Just English Breakfast," Allen called back, opening the tea cupboard (yes, he had one of those) and pulling down a box, "I need to go shopping actually. I'm running low."

"How is that even possible? That pantry was fully stocked the last time I was here and that was only two days ago!" Allen put the kettle on before moving back out into the lounge room, where he saw a green eye peering over the top of the couch, narrowed in suspicion. "Are you sure you're not an alien who lives off tea to survive?"

"Not an alien, just British," replied Allen, coming around to sit next to the red head. Immediately Lavi sat up and wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck. Allen shifted and snaked an arm around Lavi's waist before resting his head on top of the taller boy's. "Out of the two of us I'd say you're the most alien-like."

Lavi chuckled before falling silent. They sat quietly for a few moments, enjoying their closeness and each other's presence for a while. Eventually Lavi sighed and mumbled into Allen's neck, "I am so fucking exhausted. I feel like my eyeballs are about to fall out of my skull. I'm going to drown under all this work."

"My poor darling," murmured Allen, rubbing up and down the red head's side, causing him to shiver. Allen smiled. Lavi was so incredibly cute when he was tired like this.

"If you do that again I might feel revitalised and we can do something else," said Lavi, looking up at him and waggling his eyebrows. Allen's smiled tightened and he sighed, "Aaaand the pervy American's back. Oh joy."

He stood up and Lavi whined, "Aw, come on! I was kidding! Can we just cuddle some more?"

"No. I need my tea," Allen responded, walking back into the kitchen. He paused, then poked his head through the doorway to see Lavi pouting at him from the couch. He smiled and said, "Maybe later, if you behave."

Lavi grinned before flopping back onto the couch.

* * *

 **A/N: Another day! I might fall behind a little bit on this challenge because a two week beach holiday with no internet was just sprung on me. I'll probably upload two chapters a day when I get back. Thank you to everyone who read/favourited! 'Til next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

03 – Watching a Movie

"Are you sure this is okay?" asked Lenalee as she settled down on the couch with a box of cheap take-away noodles, "You're not being kept from studying are you?"

"It's fine," replied Kanda. In all honesty he was far more worried about her brother finding out where she really was than falling behind in his studies. Komui would probably find a way to make him fail everything then dismember him and make sure the police never found out.

He hit a few buttons on the remote for the TV and a moment later _Spirited Away_ was playing on the screen. They ate in comfortable silence, apart from the dialogue and soundtrack of the movie. Kanda hadn't watched this movie since he was a kid and he had forgotten how good it was. Not that he would admit to anyone else that he enjoyed stuff like this. Well… he glanced at Lenalee, who was transfixed by the screen. Maybe he could tell _someone._

"I think Haku was my first ever fictional bias," mused Lenalee as the character in question froze a talking frog on screen. She set down her noodle box and asked, still staring at the screen, "Did you have a character bias when you were younger?"

Kanda let out a non-committal grunt. He didn't really want to admit that he had been kind of infatuated by Nausicaa from _Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind_ when he was younger. For some reason she had always reminded him of Alma.

Thankfully, before he could dwell too long on this topic, he was distracted by Lenalee kicking her legs up onto the couch and laying her head in his lap. He raised his eyebrows but didn't comment, instead refocussing on the film.

An hour later the ending credits started scrolling and Lenalee let out a half content, half melancholy sigh.

"Those Studio Ghibli feels get me every time with every single one of their movies," she said, not moving from her position on his leg. He let out a 'hm' in reply and didn't move. After a few moments of staring aimlessly at the credits, he said casually, "I have Princess Mononoke too. If you're up for another one."

She shifted and looked up at him for a moment and he couldn't help but think, _Damn she's cute._

"Can I still use your lap as a pillow?" she asked. He stared at her for a few seconds before replying, "Che. Whatever."

She grinned. "Better get it started then!"


End file.
